1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock which can be used for doors hinged on the right or the left, having a follower contained in a housing and which can be displaced from the outside by an actuating element, by which a bolt can be moved by a displacement member between a locking position, in which it is pushed out of the housing, and an opened position, in which it is pushed into the housing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A lock is known from German Patent Reference DE 195 41 944 C1.
A displaceable blocking element is used in connection with this lock and can be shifted so that the direction of rotation of the follower can be reversed depending on whether it is used in a left or right operation. Thus a user can set the lock prior to being mounted as a function of the selected way in which it is hinged.
Furthermore, spring locks are known and have a bolt which can be adjusted against the pre-stressing of a spring.